1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tiered pack for use with a pallet and/or palletised or unpalletised containers. When used with a pallet, the tiered pack may be shrink-wrapped thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tiered packs for use in transit packages are known, an example of which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,285 to Main.